Some steering columns may be adjustable in a rake direction and a telescope direction. A traditional adjustable steering column includes a jacket clamp positioned about a steering column jacket and configured to apply a clamping force to the steering column jacket to prevent adjustment of the steering column in the telescope direction. In addition, a traditional adjustable steering column may include a rake clamp configured to apply a clamping force to the jacket clamp and/or steering column jacket to prevent adjustment of the steering column in the rake direction. The adjustable steering column is in a locked condition when the telescope clamp and the rake clamp respectively apply clamping forces to prevent adjustment of the adjustable steering column in the rake and telescope directions. The adjustable steering column is in an unlocked condition when respective clamping forces from the telescope clamp and the rake clamp are released so that the steering column may be adjusted.
Conventional adjustment assemblies, for example, adjustment assemblies which allow for adjustment of the steering column, include a lever that is rotatable between two positions to lock and unlock the adjustment assembly. For example, with a lever in a first position, the adjustment assembly may lock a steering column in a desired position, thereby fixing the steering column against adjustment. The lever may be rotated to a second position, thereby unlocking the adjustment assembly and allowing the steering column to be adjusted. However, some steering columns are designed for optimal performance when the column adjustment lever or apparatus remains in its locked position. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a steering column with a feature to detect and warn an operator if the lever is in the unlocked position.